


Your Kisses Taste Like Salt (And Sweet)

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: salt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kisses Taste Like Salt (And Sweet)

Somehow, after the rounds of beer Gordon supplied, Dean suggested shots of tequila. Sam had already gone to bed, giving Dean his patented 'I'm not happy' face before leaving the bar, but Dean wasn't ready to leave just yet. All the other hunters Dean had encountered in his life were older and gruff, just like John.

Not Gordon though. He was as devoted to the cause as anyone else, perhaps even more so than John, but there was a light in his eyes whenever he glanced at Dean.

As Dean licked the salt and took a shot, his head swirled.

***

They ended up back at Gordon's room, still doing shots. As Dean sucked on a lime wedge, Gordon pushed Dean flat onto the bed and lifted his shirt, sprinkling salt on his abs. With that, Gordon bent his head and licked the trail of salt up Dean's skin before taking a shot.

Dean shuddered at the sight of Gordon's tongue, the movement of his throat, and sat up to pull him down on top of him. His mouth parted as Gordon slipped that tantalizing tongue between his lips, taking what Dean was silently offering.

This became his best fuck ever.


End file.
